


Miss You Most at Christmas Time

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Dominion hotel, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, Post-Kromagg war, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfics used to be a big thing, Spoilers for fourth season, You don't know what you've got til it's gone, back in the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Quinn and Wade miss each other. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles
Kudos: 2





	Miss You Most at Christmas Time

Quinn stared out the window at the swirling snowstorm, listening to the melancholy Christmas song on the radio.

"The fire is burning  
The room's all-aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance  
The carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating and everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight  
Because I miss you most at Christmas time..."

The Christmas tree lights outside the Dominion melted into a blur as tears filled Quinn's eyes, thinking about Wade.

"...And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season  
Comes along and I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Wade Welles was on a parallel dimension, standing in the middle of Golden Gate Park, snow falling gently, enveloping the park in a soft blanket. After two years in a Kromagg prison, the Revolution had been won and everyone had been freed. She stared at the decorated evergreens. In the distance, she heard the lyrics of a Christmas song.

"I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when you were mine  
Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I  
Baby, I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Wade's eyes filled with tears as she thought about what should have been.

"And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season  
Comes along and I'm all right  
But then I miss you most at Christmas time..."

Quinn didn't notice as Remmy approached him from behind. Quinn's thoughts swirled like the storm  
outside.

"In the spring time and  
Those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till all the leaves are gone  
I get by without you until  
The snow begins to fall  
And then I miss you..."

Wade's tears fell, stinging her cold cheeks. "I miss you guys," she whispered.

"Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time..."

Remmy touched Quinn's shoulder. "You okay, Q-Ball?"

Quinn nodded, not bothering to hide his tears. Remmy had his own tears. "I just miss her, Rem."

"I know. So do I. But we'll find her," Remmy said quietly.

Quinn turned back to stare out the window. "I love you, Wade," he whispered.

Wade looked around the park. She could have sworn she'd heard Quinn. "I love you, too, Quinn," she whispered back into the storm.

Quinn smiled, his heart was soothed. They would find each other. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
